Generally, it is desirable with this kind of apparatus that steering be effected with a low steering force during low speed driving and when the vehicle speed is increased, the steering force is also increased to prevent oversteering during high speed driving. Furthermore, power assistance should be continuously obtained even upon malfunction of the operational oil pressure source which supplies pressure oil to the power cylinder.